


Making It Feel Real

by w_x_2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “That didn't go quite as planned,” Finn worryingly comments when he meets up with Braun backstage.





	Making It Feel Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: WWE wrestlers don’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 29th day of mmom 2018. After Raw 28.05.18.

“That didn't go quite as planned,” Finn worryingly comments when he meets up with Braun backstage.

 

“Yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to tackle you over the barricade and into the crowd.”

 

Finn shakes his head. “Accidents happens, plus I didn't position myself very well so that one wasn't on you enough that you have to apologise.”

 

Braun doesn't agree and he's quick to deny, “I should have noticed and accounted for it.”

 

“No,” Finn utters with confidence.

 

It's not that Braun's changed his mind, but clearly there's something else on the other wrestler's thoughts. “Did I do something else I shouldn't have?” Braun asks in worry as he tries to recall where else he went wrong.

 

“It's just- You,” Finn stops to try and figure out the best way to put it. “You didn't draw back from my hits.”

 

Braun clears his throat with a deep noise. “I was just trying to make it real.”

 

“ _Look_ real you mean,” Finn tries to correct.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Braun readily agrees.

 

“Do you do that with everyone?”

 

“I always try to make it look as real as possible,” the bigger man's answer is careful but he makes sure it comes out smoothly. “When there's such a big size discrepancy I have to be careful, if I draw back too much it seems too fake.”

 

Finn nods but ends up glancing at his feet with some doubt before he tilts his head back once again to look at the taller wrestler. “So I should put less power into my hits?”

 

“No, look, I'm sorry,” Braun apologizes as he glances above Finn's head for a moment. “I'll work on it for the next match,” he proposes as he forces himself to meet the smaller man's gaze.

 

“Sure sounds like it,” Finn utters in a tone that reveals his scepticism.

 

Braun swallows hard at the possibility of the truth being exposed but his beard luckily hides his reaction.

 

“See you next time,” Braun utters as a goodbye, and once Finn nods in acknowledgement he turns around from him and heads to his locker room.

 

It isn't until he's back at the hotel room that he allows himself to bask in the sensations that Finn's hits left behind.

 

He knows that despite him not pulling away, Finn's blows hadn't been at full force, but the sting at the time had been _good_. And now that he's on his own, Braun can use one hand to rub the spots where he still feels a faint throb when he presses and prods at the various areas while he slides his other hand inside his trousers.

 

The best place which he saves for last is his face, he hadn't pulled back at all whenever he had been slapped, punched or kicked. It feels sore to just rub his fingers over the skin, but digging in with his digits shoots sparks of pleasure straight down to his cock. It feels glorious. It wasn't just anyone that did that damage. It was someone so much smaller than him, someone who'd smiled at being called _little_ like it was a compliment.

 

Braun is so much bigger than Finn, he knows that a genuine blow to the man could knock him down to his feet for real, but with the spunk that Finn has showed in their two previous matches and drills, Braun would rather find out if Finn could take him to his knees.


End file.
